Chomski
Chomski In his youth, Chomski was a good and honorable fellow. He spent most of his days assisting a magician in his research, always curious about the power and potential of spells. It was during his work here that he met his one true love. In the following years, his happy life took a turn for tragedy. Assassins murdered his master because he refused to use his powers to aid them in their criminal activities. They later threatened Chomski. He too refused to assist the assassins, but instead of taking his life. They slaughtered his entire family. Since then, Chomski became obsessed with revenge. He spent nearly a decade perfecting the dark arts and developed a fascination for the undead. When finally ready, he seeked out the assassins and systematically ended their lives. One by one. Surprised by his talents, the Assassin's Guild gave him an opportunity he never expected. A contract to kill. At first, he refused. But in his twisted mind, bloodlust began to grow. He returned to the guild, and began his new life as a professional killer. Years later, now quite the reputable assassin, Chomski met up with a band of adventurers outside of a village known as Phandalin. He learned that they were working for a dwarf named Gundrun, a close friend of Sildar - Chomski's next target. Chomski stuck with the group throughout their adventures in order to complete a number of contracts for his guild. The first, was the elimination of Sildar, whom the group discovered as a prisoner within a cave filled with goblins. As the adventurers entered the room where he was being held, a goblin threatened to end Sildar's life if they did not leave. Chomski decided to send a dagger flying through the air, hitting and ending Sildar in one swift blow. He managed to convince the group that it was all an accident, but they became extremely suspicious of him from that moment on. After they left the cave, Chomski mysteriously vanished for a number of days. Later appearing in the town square, surrounded by a group of bandits known as the Redbrands - all dressed in red. Oddly enough, Chomski too was sporting these colours. A fight ensued between the Redbrands and the Heroes, and Chomski decided to take the side of the Heroes once again and apparently turned on the bandits. If the death of Sildar wasn't suspicious, Chomski suddenly appearing dressed in Bandit colours definitely was. Following the fight, Ovak Ovak, the large Half-Orc Barbarian of the group decided to lock Chomski inside a cupboard in her room at the local Inn for the night, with his arms bound with rope to stop him from escaping. She felt they needed to have a serious talk about what to do with this strange Gnome. During that night, Chomski snuck out of the Inn and entered the house of a family in the village. He made his way in to the bedroom of a man and woman and slit their throats while they slept. Thus completing his second contract. Then slowly (and silently) made his way back to the cupboard in Ovak Ovak's room of the Inn. It was as if he never left, though he forgot to wrap his wrists in the rope that was previously binding him. Which draw Ovak's suspicions once more. The murder of these villagers created quite the stir in the village, but Chomski was never officially a suspect of the killings. It was assumed that Redbrand bandits were to blame. And Chomski vowed to the villagers that he would find those responsible - as the... great guy he was. As the heroes travelled north to seek out the Bandit hideout, Chomski and Trash, met a rather suspicious individual who refused to identify himself. After a short argument, Chomski stabbed the man with a dagger. The man, not too bothered by this wound, returned the favour - knocking Chomski unconcious to the floor. At this point, the heroes were on the verge of just leaving Chomski for dead. They came around though, he was... Useful after all. With his wounds healed and strength recovered, Chomski joined the heroes in travelling north toward Cragmaw Castle, the hideout of the Redbrand Bandits. And the supposed location of Chomski's next target, "Glass Staff". On their way there, the heroes stumbled across a small cottage in the woods. Upon entering it, they discovered a banshee. She asked if they happened to have any silver combs. A strange request indeed. Luckily though, they did. Alas, it wasn't the one she was looking for. And Trash, being the sneaky thief he always was. Discovered a cache of silver combs in the cottage, and promptly snuck some under his robes. Ovak Ovak asked the banshee if she could help them locate any magical weapons nearby. "There are no magical weapons here" she chuckled, and promptly vanished. This infuriated the half-orc to no end, and before leaving he set the cottage ablaze. Trash noticed this whilst still inside, looting combs left and right. He bolted for the exit, but stumbled on to the floor, sending combs flying through the air. Chomski lold. TBC. Category:Player Characters